


Infinity

by Kushana



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kushana/pseuds/Kushana
Summary: Ce qui se serait passé si Kurogane avait parlé. Situé à Infinity, comme le titre l'indique. (Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mon unique fanfiction en français. je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elles me viennent plus facilement en anglais. J'ai utilisé les noms français des personnages, hormis pour Kurogane à qui je refuse de mettre un accent (ça m'écorche les yeux). Les kudos et commentaires sont (très!) appréciés et la critique aussi, pourvu qu'elle soit constructive :) . C'est une fiction male/male donc si ça ne vous convient pas, passez votre chemin. 
> 
> Tous les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP. Je n'en possède aucun (hélas).
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Mokona avait le cœur gros.

Shaolan s’était enfin endormi sur le canapé, épuisé, et Kurogane l’avait recouvert d’une couverture. Le ninja se tenait à présent à la fenêtre, un verre de saké à la main. Mokona savait que le regard qui fouillait la nuit était en réalité tourné vers l’intérieur et la personne qui occupait ses pensées. Ladite personne s’était retirée et reposait dans son lit sans dormir. Fye avait beau rejoindre sa chambre, soi-disant pour dormir, dès que Sakura dormait, personne n’était dupe. La pâleur de son visage ne cessait de s’accentuer, et le cerne sombre qui soulignait son œil n’arrangeait rien. Sakura s’en était inquiétée, mais Fye s’était contenté de répondre d’un sourire qui avait fait grimacer Kurogane. Mokona ne savait pas quoi faire pour combler la distance qui s’était installée entre ses amis. Seuls le deuxième Shaolan et Kurogane arrivaient à maintenir un lien. Sakura et Fye s’éloignaient un peu plus chaque jour. Mokona avait demandé de l’aide à Yûko ; elle avait répondu, avec une infinie tristesse, ne pas pouvoir intervenir.

Mokona avait le cœur si gros.

Un soupir émanant du ninja ramena Mokona au présent, et le propulsa vers son ami. Kurogane ne sursauta ni ne jura quand Mokona se posa sur son épaule. Le brun vint caresser Mokona de sa main libre et appuya sa joue contre sa fourrure blanche. Mokona se serra autant que possible contre son ami, essayant de lui transmettre son affection à travers ce geste. Ils demeurèrent ainsi longtemps.

 

Mokona regardait la scène se dérouler en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Comme d’habitude, Fye avait accompagné Sakura dans sa chambre et avait attendu qu’elle s’endorme. Kurogane avait fait signe à Shaolan d’aller se coucher, puis avait attendu Fye pour le forcer à boire. Tout cela était familier à Mokona. Ce qui l’était moins, c’était Kurogane retenant Fye par le poignet pour l’empêcher de regagner sa chambre.

\- Arrête.

Le ninja avait parlé à voix basse, le regard rivé au visage du blond. L’expression de Fye était de glace, comme toujours lorsqu’il regardait Kurogane depuis Tokyo.

\- Arrête de te cacher derrière ce masque. De me regarder comme si je ne méritais même pas ton mépris, de prononcer mon nom comme si c’était une injure.

Cette même voix basse, mais vibrante d’une émotion qui fit vaciller Mokona depuis son perchoir sur le canapé.

\- Je n’en peux plus, Fye.

Toujours la même expression, sur le visage de porcelaine.

\- Je n’en peux plus de cette distance que tu as mise entre nous. Je n’en peux plus de tes silences, de tes sourires qui coupent plus que tes dents, plus que des lames. Je saigne un peu plus à chaque fois mais ça ne t’arrête pas.

Un mouvement fit sursauter Mokona. Fye venait de détourner la tête, l’œil baissé, les lèvres serrées.

\- Est-ce que tu te préoccupes de ce que je peux ressentir ? La voix de Fye était sourde, amère. - Est-ce que tu t’en es préoccupé, quand tu as refusé de me laisser mourir ? Tu crois que la situation me convient ? Etre en vie, sachant ce qu’il fait avec ma magie ? Etre en vie, avec le fardeau que je porte ? Etre un monstre, obligé de boire ton sang pour survivre ? C’était trop te demander de respecter ma volonté ?

Mokona se saisit les oreilles et se mit à trembler. Tout le corps de Fye vibrait, son visage déformé par la souffrance qu’il exprimait enfin. Une larme roula sur la joue pâle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais t’épargner la souffrance, quand tu ne l’as pas fait ?

\- Fye.

Un monde d’émotion derrière le nom. Le blond tourna son visage comme à regret vers le ninja. Mokona sursauta à nouveau. La main libre de Kurogane venait de se poser délicatement sur le visage du vampire, le pouce en dessous du bandeau noir. Les yeux de Fye s’écarquillèrent, et il prit une inspiration tremblante.

\- Tu ne t’es jamais demandé pourquoi j’avais fait ça ?

Les battements d’une paupière, d’autres larmes. La voix de Kurogane, l’émotion portée par ses mots.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir. Je ne regrette pas ce que j’ai fait pour te sauver, et je le referais si c’était à refaire. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Fye.

Des larmes dévalèrent le visage de porcelaine. Un sanglot s'échappa. Le corps de Fye était secoué de tremblements.

\- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Même si c’est un toi qui ne prend pas soin de lui, parle tout le temps, me donne des surnoms idiots et se cache derrière ses sourires. Même si c’est un toi qui ne peut pas me pardonner de l’avoir sauvé.

Une caresse du pouce sur la pommette pâle.

\- Mais s’il te plaît, ne te mets pas hors d’atteinte. Même si tes sourires étaient faux, même si tu ne me laissais pas entrer, je pouvais m’approcher. Tu as mis des barrières et j’ai l’impression de ne même plus pouvoir t’aimer, même si c’est sans retour. Laisse-moi t’aimer, s’il te plaît. Laisse-moi au moins t’aimer.

Des sanglots secouèrent le corps de Fye. Mokona, tremblant sous l’effort de ne pas se précipiter sur son ami, regarda Kurogane lâcher le poignet du magicien pour venir l’enlacer. La main qui reposait sur le visage du vampire glissa dans ses cheveux pour amener sa tête à se poser sur une épaule nue. Kurogane berça Fye jusqu’à ce que les sanglots s’apaisent. Le silence, puis la tête de Fye se releva. Sous les yeux écarquillés de Mokona, Kurogane se pencha lentement vers le visage humide levé vers le sien. Mokona retint son souffle jusqu’à ce que les deux visages se joignent en un baiser. Fye sembla se détendre à ce contact, ses mains venant se glisser dans les cheveux de Kurogane alors que le baiser se prolongeait. De sa main libre, Kurogane vint défaire le lien qui retenait les cheveux d’or. Les mèches blondes retombèrent sur les épaules de Fye, et les deux hommes se séparèrent le temps d’échanger un regard. Kurogane se pencha et murmura à l’oreille de son compagnon. Fye parut hésiter, puis hocha la tête. Le ninja l’embrassa à nouveau avant de le prendre par la taille et de le guider hors du salon. Mokona remarqua, lorsqu’ils passèrent devant lui, que Kurogane ne quittait pas des yeux le vampire qui s’appuyait contre lui, l’air hébété. Mokona les suivit sans bruit et s’arrêta devant la chambre de Shaolan, dont la porte était entrouverte pour que Mokona puisse le rejoindre. Mokona regarda les deux hommes disparaître dans la chambre de Kurogane, dont la porte fut doucement refermée. Mokona attendit un moment puis alla rejoindre Shaolan, qui pour une fois dormait. En s’installant sous la couverture contre son ami, Mokona réalisa que son cœur était moins gros.


End file.
